Snow
by SMS13
Summary: Abby meets a stranger in a bar and decides to let the night take her where it wants...


Author's note: Short stand alone... Merry Christmas Luh... I didn't know what to get you so you get this!

The cold air chilled her. The snow was falling in a rapid swarm around her, making seeing even a few feet in front of her impossible. She closed her eyes for a second, regaining her composure. It had been a long, hard day. She had lost one of her patients, a girl with AIDS. Every time she came she always asked for Dr. Abby, stressing the "y" at the end. That's probably the best and worst part of being a doctor: you form the most intimate connections, only to have them ripped away by disease or death. She wrapped herself with her scarf and jammed her hands into her pockets. She would take the L home, but she needed to walk, she needed to think. Slowly, cautiously, she walked the streets of Chicago toward Luka's condo. He'd be waiting for her. He always waited for her. They had gotten so close lately, it was impossible to believe that only a few months ago they rarely talked. She still had the compass he had given her for Christmas on her dresser. He was right, they always managed to find each other. She brushed some of the snow off her coat. Katie had so much life in her still... She had been hoping for snow all day. She loved snow more than anything else on this world. It's a shame she couldn't have seen the first snowfall of the New Year... As annoying as it is, it is beautiful in its own simple way. The way the white covers the world and covers all the impurities, makes it clean, perfect... A perfect world, taken straight from a snow globe... Yet so imperfect, so broken, so unfair...

She found herself pushing the door open to a bar, a random bar she had walked by every single day of her life and probably never been in. Not that she could remember all the bars in Chicago. The smell of smoke filled the room and her lungs. Bars always had this air of depression and sadness in them, and they all had the same smell. She was one of the only people in there. As much as life seemed good right now, there was always something that would bring her down. Tonight was one of those nights. She took a swivel chair at the bar. The bartender had a comforting face. He was older, maybe mid 50's, a gentle smile, and a careful hand. His voice was soothing, even though he only asked her what she wanted. She ordered her usual. It was always the same thing, you'd think it would get boring after a while... He handed her the drink and she took a soothing sip. It was cold and she was cold, but cold mixed well with cold. Or at least it did in this case. The radio played some slow songs, forcing her into a delicate trance. She watched the flames flicker from the candles around the dark room. As dark and dreary as it was, it was soothing.

The door opened, letting in a rush of cold air. She turned to see who entered... A man, wrapped up warmly in a coat and a scarf. She observed him looking around and made eye contact with her. She looked away, but it was too late. He made his way toward her, sitting two stools away. He proceeded to look around some more, order a drink, and smoke a cigarette. After putting out his cigarette, he took his drink and moved over. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye. He was good-looking. He had dark eyes and auburn hair. He had a five-o-clock shadow and dark bags under his eyes. His hands were worn, probably from work. He looked like he did manual labor, but then again, his body showed no signs of the wear and tear of a difficult job. He just looked exhausted and broken. They should start a club. She knew she wasn't the only broken one in the world, many others were too, but when it's so real, it's difficult to think of anyone else. She watched him run his hand through his hair as she took a sip of her drink. She noticed he was turning his body toward her slowly.

"So what is a beautiful, attractive woman like you doing in an empty bar like this on New Year's Eve?"

She played a little with her napkin before giving him a delicate smile.

"Same thing you are."

"Moping?"

"Yeah."

She leaned back a little, stretching the muscles in her sore back. Why she ever chose to work at County, she would never understand. She saw him giving her a glare of admiration; she had nothing to lose with a little conversation.

"What's your story?"

"I hate holidays. Yours?"

"I hate being alone on holidays."

It seems they have alot in common. Weird how fate has its way of putting people in the most perfect times. She looked at him again, and for some strange reason, she couldn't help but be attracted to him. She needed to be with him, if only for a night. She knew he wasn't from here, his voice gave it away. Maybe a traveling businessman, stuck in Chicago because of the snow... One night wouldn't hurt anyone. Luka wouldn't know. It's not like they ever agreed on anything.

She slid of the stool elegantly, putting money down on the counter for her drink and moving herself closer to the stranger as she slid on her coat. Her voice, in a subtle whisper... Almost unheard...

"Make love to me..."

She started walking toward the door. She knew he would wait a few seconds to not make it totally and bluntly obvious. She saw him walking after her in the mirror and she held her breath. She had never done anything like this before in her life. She walked out the wooden door into the freezing cold weather. The snow was still falling, alot more gently, soothingly, comfortingly.

He appeared behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, laying a delicate kiss on her bare neck. She grabbed his coat and turned around to face him, closing her eyes, she kissed him... His stubble brushed against her skin but that didn't bother her at all. She reached in further, faster, she craved more. Her hands ran up and down his chest, under his coat, over his shirt... He began to pull away, she begged him not to... A game of tug and war, in the middle of the falling snow. She finally gave up and he kissed her cheek.

"Let's go home, Abby."

She wrapped her arms around him, safe and comforted in the winter's worst storm. They always managed to find each other.


End file.
